Magical Schooldays
by Nyake
Summary: This fic is about my(and my friends) OCs. Sound interesting? Read on! No flames, I did warn you.
1. Chapter 1: Hogwarts Express

**Hi guys it's me Nyake, just wanted to let y'all know a few things 'bout this fic. One: only the teachers will appear in full (though there may be mention of other characters) other than that it is completely OCs if you don't like that, don't read it. Hogwarts, the teachers, Platform 9 ¾ all belong to JK Rowling, however the OCs are mine and my friends and you do not have permission to use them. Kay thanks Bye.**

**Magical Schooldays **

**Chapter 1: Year 5, Day 1**

I stood anxiously awaiting the train that would take me to my school, the famous Hogwarts. Even though I had already done this four times before (this would be my fifth year) I could not help but feel the proverbial butterflies rise in my stomach. I found it was still so exciting holding the knowledge that I was going to _the_ most famous magic school in the world! Especially since I was a muggleborn, never did me or my family dream that I was magic. A gust of wind blew through the station knocking my perpetually tousled brown hair out from behind my ears and into my face. I blew at the strands fruitlessly trying to get them to move from in front of my face, this was a purely and activity to amuse myself and not one done out of practicality, obviously. I glanced toward my luggage cart to see how this sudden breeze had affected my new owl. She was preening her feathers vigorously, obviously disgruntled by the wind. I took a moment to admire her. She was a beautiful barn owl, whom I had named Willow after the material my wand was made of. She was a birthday present from my parents so that we might be able to keep in touch during the school year.

The Hogwarts express arrived at Platform 9 ¾, exactly on time just as it did every year. As I was struggling to hoist my luggage onto the train a pair of hands came to my aid.

"She's a beauty; you're new owl I mean. Did your parents get her for you, Rinna?"  
I turned recognizing the voice of the person who had just spoken to me. It belonged to my friend, Mizu Kori. She was a good deal shorter than me and often reminded me of a little doll. I looked her over; she hadn't changed much since the end of last year. Her long, straight, light blue hair hung down to her waist without a single strand out of place it. The beautiful blue hue framed the small delicate features of her face and making her clear porcelain complexion shine. She was a Gryffindor so I guess it was a little odd that we were friends, me being a Ravenclaw and all. Still we sat together on the first train ride to school so it shouldn't be too startling.

In response to her question about my owl I replied, "Yeah, my rents wanted a way to communicate, but y'know the school owls are kinda scruffy and not meant for overseas journeys so they got me my own owl."

"Oh, yeah, that makes sense; you do live in America don't you?" She questioned.

I nodded in reply.

After we'd successfully stored our luggage, and I'd said goodbye to Willow, we set off to look for a vacant compartment. We made our way down the train swapping stories about our summer and looking for a place to sit, albeit not as diligently as we might have had we not been distracted by one another.

As we were chatting and laughing while slowly progressing down the train I suddenly heard Mizu cry out, "Watch out, Rinna!"

**Hey guys, for those of you who read it, I hoped you liked it. I appreciate review. And don't worry; writing this has encouraged me to work on Breaking Apprehension. Hope to see you there! **


	2. Chapter 2: Recognition

**Hello there everyone! Next chapie, OCs aside from the teacher and mention of other characters. Anything Harry Potter does not belong to me aside from my OCs. Blah blah blah! Let's get this show on the road! **

Chapter 2: Day 1, Year 5: Recognition

Before I even had time to fully comprehend Mizu's warning I had walked straight into the backs of a pair of tall boys. They both turned, the pair had a look that muggles would call a 'bad-boy' appearance. From the two identical, stony glares the two were giving me I could tell immediately that they were Slytherins.

"Um…I-I'm sorry?" I murmured, half-heartedly hoping that the apology would be accepted.

"Oh, look, if it isn't a bookworm, mudblood, as well, by the looks of her," thug number one (as I so tastefully nicknamed him) sneered.

"Oi!" I heard Mizu cry out indignantly, "You take that back, you jerk! There's no reason for you to insult her! She apologized and honestly who the hell stands in the middle the aisle on a train?!"

Though Mizu often insisted that the sorting hat had made a mistake about sorting her into Gryffindor, it was obvious, at times, just why she was in that house.

A door to a compartment, Mizu and I had not noticed it because the boys were standing in front of it, slid open. Out of it stepped a beautiful girl around our age. Her silvery, white-blonde hair glided past her shoulders while her cunning violet eyes surveyed the scene before her. When her eyes fell upon me she seemed to startle slightly, but the shock came and went so quickly it could have just been the light playing tricks on me. Still, the feeling of familiarity that I felt when I looked at her was not something I could just pass of as the phantom of my imagination.

"L-lady Alban," thug number two stammered out her name, "I hope we didn't disturb you… It's just that these two brats were being insolent."

"Oh?" the girl called Alban questioned.

She sounded bored; only indication she might actually be even the tiniest bit interested was her right eyebrow was raised ever so slightly above the other.

"Yes, we were just about to teach them that they shouldn't mess with Slytherins," thug number one smirked, "but now that you're here do you have any suggestions, Lady Alban?"

"Now wait just a minute we-"Mizu started to protest but the girl gave her such a fierce glance that she was instantly quieted.

"I believe," she started, picking her words with obvious care, "that we should let them off, for now. The year hasn't even started yet and I'm in a fairly good mood, so…" Her gaze flickered over to mine as her voice trailed off.

I blinked, catching the meaning of this gesture, "Right then, we'll be going! C'mon, Mizu."

I tugged my friend along after me and away from the Slytherins whom she was gazing back at with a clear longing to hex them into oblivion. As I dragged Mizu further down the train I could not help but wonder why that girl had seemed so familiar.

**Sooooo did you like? Hope ya did, next chapie and a 7****th**** chapie of Breaking Apprehension coming soonish.**


End file.
